The Different Kinds of Kisses
by pinkpetal34
Summary: Snippets of Minato's and Sakura's growing relationship. Each chapter will feature a different kind of kiss.
1. Chapter 1

The Different Kinds of Kisses

**disclaimer; I don't own Naruto  
**

Six year old Minato was on his way home, after a long day at the academy. He had recently started and so far was enjoying the lessons.

_' I can't wait to tell Dad about today's lesson.'_ he thought happily.

*Sniff*

Minato paused for a moment, to see if he had heard wrong.

*Sniff**Sniff*

_' Sniffing? Is there an animal around?'_ wondered Minato, as he searched all around him.

*Sob*

_' Crying?'_ Minato followed the sounds, towards a bush. He poked his head through and found out what was making that noise.

It was a little girl. She had shoulder length pink hair._' Odd.'_ mused Minato. Was wearing a red dress, that matched her ribbon framing her hair. She had to be a year younger than him and looked like a civilian._' Cause I have never seen a clan member with that hair.'_ expressed Minato, as he moved forward to get a better look at the girl. Her hands were wiping her eyes, that he could not see, nor much of her face.

However, as he was getting closer, he stepped on a twig, causing it to break. At the sound, the girl's head snapped up and Minato's electric blue eyes, met viridian. The girl looked startled, before shrinking away.

Minato was so confused as to why the girl looked so scared, that he nearly missed the words she spoke.

" A- are you g- going to make fun of m- me too?" she questioned softly.

Taken aback by the question, Minato tilted his head slightly." Why would I make fun of you?"

The girl looked like she was contemplating, whether or not to tell him, before finally speaking.

" M- my forehead...people say it's too big and c- call me ugly."

Minato walked up to the rosette. He raised his hand slowly, as to not alarm her, and pushed her bangs out of the way, so he could see it. Her forehead was larger than most, however, in Minato's opinion, it didn't make her look ugly at all.

" I don't think you look ugly." voiced Minato.

The girl sniffled." Really?"

" Really. In fact, I think it makes you look cuter."

The girl's eyes were casted downward." Everyone else seems to disagree."

Minato thought for a moment on how to cheer her up. Instead of replying, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

The little girl's head snapped up, eyes wide, and a deep flush covering her face.

" Everyone else is not your friend, but I want to be." he smiled, a faint dust of pink covering his cheeks.

" Do you mean it?" she asked with wide hopeful eyes.

" I do. My name's Minato, what's yours?"

" Sakura."

"Well then Sakura-chan, would you like to get some ramen with me?"

Sakura beamed." Hai, Minato-kun!"

* * *

Alright, I know I should update ANH, but it's hard writing with little motivation. However, this idea popped into my head and I decided as a side project, I will be working on this, so at least you're all getting MinaSaku feels.

I should be posting a new chapter for ANH before next week is out. Also, I might be posting a new chapter for BNB, which has been edited with some added scenes and a better layout, soon. Just give me time guy and I will deliver the updates.

Thanks for reading and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

The Different Kinds of Kisses

**disclaimer; I don't own Naruto  
**

" Just like that Sakura-chan, now launch it!" called a nine year old Minato.

Eight year old Sakura did as so, sending her wooden shuriken at the target, hitting it in the center.

" I did it! I did it!" cheered Sakura, as she jumped for joy.

" Nice job Sakura-chan. Your getting better."praised Minato, as he sat on his back porch.

Minato was currently helping his best friend, who had recently started learning shuriken and kunai throwing. He himself already aced it and could possibly be graduating from the academy by next year. Seeing as Sakura was still a beginner, Minato got out his nearly old wooden weapons set, for her to practice with.

" Yeah, thanks to you. But, you better expect me to catch up to you Minato! I won't be behind!" declared Sakura, while pointing at said boy.

Minato laughed, as he reached for another wooden shuriken." You still have a long way to go, but I'm sure eventually you -OW!" yelped Minato.

Sakura looked up in alarm and ran over towards him." What happened?"

Minato pulled his hand out of the bag, to reveal a cut finger with blood dripping down it.

" Apparently, I had a kunai in the bag and forgot about it."

Sakura sighed, as she grabbed the medical kit, that Miyu Namikaze had left in case of emergencies.

" Your mom's never gonna let us hear the end of it."

Minato winced, when the disinfectant came in contact with his skin." Hopefully we can keep it from her and dad will be on our side."

Sakura just finished wrapping the band-aid around Minato's index finger.

" Be careful next time." she chastised softly.

Minato nodded, his face still a bit tight from the stinging sensation in his finger. Disinfectant spray was worse than a kunai to him.

Sakura noticed this and reached for his hand, bringing it to her.

Before Minato could ask what she was doing, Sakura took his bandage covered finger and kissed it.

Minato's ears turned red.

" What was that for?"

" Well, you were obviously still in pain from the cut, so I decided to kiss it and make it better. Your mom always said, that's how you help someone close to you, who's in pain."

Sakura smiled brightly, her now semi-long hair blowing with the wind." Do you feel better now?"

Minato looked away, to avoid her seeing his blush." I'm fine. We should get back to training before mom calls us in for dinner."

Sakura seemed to leap up at that." That's right! I need to train harder, to get stronger." She dashed around the back yard, picking up stray wooden kunai and shuriken to use.

Minato shook his head at the sight, blush still somewhat evident on his face.

" Sakura-chan, is so weird." he mumbled with a smile.

* * *

I decided to update this. Depending on if I get inspiration for it, this might count as a kiss on the hand.

Thanks for reading and please review! Also thanks to those who have reviewed, followed, or faved this story.


	3. Chapter 3

The Different Kinds of Kisses

**disclaimer; I don't own Naruto  
**

Sakura was not jealous and she knew it. Just because Minato seemed to have taken an interest in his new classmate Uzumaki Kushina, did not mean Sakura cared. So what if the girl wanted to become Hokage like Minato, so what if she beat up her bullies, while Sakura couldn't do that without Minato's help, at first, and so what if she took on a genin, while she herself was only 10 years old.

Sakura didn't care.

Minato however, seemed to be a different story.

He would always tell her about the Uzumaki's latest bout of trouble she got into with her pranks or temper. He would laugh and have a big smile on his face, while Sakura would politely nod.

Sakura had never hated the fact that she was a year behind Minato, more than she did now. For hours of the day, the boy was stuck in the same room as the eye-catching girl, while Sakura could not reach him.

It hurt.

It hurt, because Sakura felt like she was losing her best friend. She felt like Minato had found someone better and much more fun. From the stories Minato tells, Kushina sounds like an interesting person, not to mention Sakura had seen the girl and could help but notice how pretty she was. The girl had beautiful long red hair and mesmerizing dark lavender eyes. Sakura on the other hand, had weird pink hair, unusual green eyes, and a large forehead. It was no contest who was prettier.

Even though Minato was only ten and didn't care about girls, Sakura was sure it would not take long to notice who was the better choice.

Not that Sakura liked Minato in that way. He was just her closest friend, whom she cherished.

Right?

**' Oh Please, you like him like him and we both know** **it.'**

That was another thing to add to the reasons why Kushina was batter. She didn't have a voice in her head, that always said what she was too scared to. Sakura had thought it had gone away, after she met Minato, but it would seem that she was here to stay.

**' You need me and you know it. You're too afraid to admit you like Minato in your own head, meanwhile Kushina is always able to say what she wants to say. In a few years, Minato could realize he likes her and you'd just stand there and watch, while he lived happily ever after with Kushina.'**

Sakura looked down. She was not able to say anything, because it was true, she was too scared to be honest.

Minato paused in the middle of his story about how Kushina had let loose mice in the classroom today, when he noticed his friend seemed down.

" What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" he asked in concern.

Startled, Sakura slightly jumped, before shaking her head." N- nothing's wrong! I was just..."

" Just what?"

Sakura sighed. " I was just upset that I can't be with you in class. I- I mean, you always talk about how amazing Kushina is, so I just wish I could see it for myself, ya' know?" she responded with a strained smile.

Minato stared at her for a moment, before replying.

" Yeah, Kushina is amazing." he reached for a few stands of Sakura's long hair, before bring it to him lips." However, you will always be number one, Sakura-chan." he finished smiling.

Sakura blushed in embarrassment at being figured out so easily, but smiled none the less.

She really was luck to have Minato, even if only as a friend.

* * *

I just thought I'd update this.

Hope you liked it.


End file.
